Names
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Luffy is jealous of Vivi. ZoroxLuffy fluff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece characters.  
A/N: a random fic and my first ZoroxLuffy fic.**

"Mr. Bushidou."

"Huh?"

Luffy stared at his crewmates talking and laughing with each other, Vivi mostly doing all the talking. Every time the princess called someone, she used all of their names with 'san.' It was almost like Sanji except he only did it for the 'ladies' and not the men-he did add kuso to everything. He was a little uncomfortable when he heard her call his name with 'san' at the end. Well, Vivi was younger than Luffy so he understood that it was etiquette to add that. And it was kind of awkward if she called him Monkey-san even though that was the proper way to say it.

Why was it different with Zoro?

The captain sat on the Merry and thought about it for the longest time. His head turned for the fourth time today when he heard Vivi call his name again. Something boiled in his veins as he watched Zoro drop his weights down and listened to what Vivi was going to say.

He had seen this same experience when Shanks and Ben talked to each other. Shanks would say some nicknames that didn't match with the stoic Ben at all and watched the vice captain's reaction. Of course, it was always the blush and a mutter of don't call me that.

Luffy didn't care then but as he watched the couple, a feeling of envy emerged onto his skin. Was calling nicknames a way to bring someone close? But looking at the certain cook who was still working on lunch, the theory didn't seem true. He thought it was the other way around; calling someone their name without adding anything was like a true couple, or so he thought. When he heard Usopp mention about Zoro and Vivi were acting like a couple, he wanted to strangle the sniper.

When Sanji called everyone for lunch, Luffy entered and left with a handful of cinnamon rolls. He heard the chef scream out along with voices of Chopper and Usopp too but he pretended not to notice. He skidded to the backside of the ship where Zoro was usually there to either train or sleep.

Luffy almost stumbled on the swordsman's legs as he ran into the back of the ship. He quickly regained his balance and turned to see Zoro sleeping on the floor with his arms behind his head. The captain snickered and with the tip of his sandals (because his hands were full) tapped the swordsman's nose. Zoro grunted and first rubbed the edge of his nose with his finger. After a few more times of bumping his toe against Zoro's nose, the swordsman finally opened his eyes and frowned at the captain.

"What Luffy?"

Luffy grinned and outstretched his arms, showing the bushel of cinnamon rolls, "Lunch!"

"Thanks." Zoro took one and bit into one. Luffy, his mouth still in a huge smile, sat down next to Zoro and watched him eat.

Zoro smirked, "Aren't you gonna' eat yours?" A blush spread across Luffy's face and he quickly picked one from his arm and popped it into his mouth. The sweet of sugar filled his mouth and quickly vanished down his throat. He stuffed another in his mouth and glanced over at Zoro who was almost finished with his piece of bread. Luffy shifted his legs, "N-na Zoro."

Zoro took his eyes off from the ocean and looked down at Luffy, "Hn?"

"W-why is Vivi calling you Mr. Bushido?"

Zoro shrugged, "I don't know."

"That's not your name."

"I know."

Luffy stared at his feet, "C-can I call you something like that too?"

Zoro blinked for a few seconds and then he snickered, "If you want to."

Thank goodness this wasn't a comic or Zoro would've seen roses suddenly pop out all over behind Luffy. The young captain clenched his fists and gave himself a happy cheer which Zoro was oblivious at. Luffy veered back at Zoro and he was literally jumping up and down, "What can I call you?"

Zoro shrugged again, "I don't know," he paused for a moment and snickered, "-captain."

Luffy stopped dancing and abruptly froze at the name. Captain. He heard Zoro use that when Luffy first brought Zoro into the group or sometimes when they had a serious discussion. Every time he heard him call that, he felt a strong power vibe through his nerves. They way he said it too; it sounded more like a tease.

_Just like what Shanks does with Ben!_ Luffy gasped out loud. He felt his face burn up. He finally understood why Ben always looked like that when Shanks called him those nicknames. Luffy stuffed two more pieces of bread in mouth and tripped a lot on his words, "W-w-w-what s-should I say..." He glanced at his hair. _Something with green...something with green..._A thought passed through his mind, a type of dessert he ate the other day. That was green, that should work.

"Can I call you M-"

"Oi Marimo! Come over here!"

Luffy turned into stone. _Another 'enemy' who uses the nicknames_. Zoro grumbled and stood up, "What do you want cook!?"

"Come here and help me wash the dishes! I have to get dinner ready!"

"God, can't you do it yourself!?" Zoro cursed under his breath as Sanji screamed out to hurry up. He was about to walk down the stairs when he stopped and leaned in to Luffy, "What did you want to call me?"

Luffy closed his mouth and whispered back to the swordsman, now barely a whisper, "M-maccha?"

The swordsman took a step back at the name but then laughed, "I knew it'll be something about food. It's all right."

"Really?" Zoro nodded and ruffled Luffy's hair and left. The captain couldn't stop grinning as he finished eating all of the cinnamon rolls.

-.-.-

"Maccha!! Maccha!!!"

"KUSO MARIMO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"M-Mr. Bushido?"

"Green green!"

"OI~!!! MACCHA!"

Zoro clicked his tongue as he slipped into the men's bedroom. The nicknames were too much. He liked the days when Luffy just called him Zoro. It was simple and clean.

After Luffy started calling him the names, other members of the crew also started to call him names. Nami calls him Debtman for the debt he wasn't supposed to have, Usopp calls him Green Green, and Chopper-well even though he does use the nickname, "Herb" he was the only one in the group who called him Zoro.

He never wanted nicknames ever again.

**The End**

**Japanese lesson: Maccha is a very bitter green powder.  
T****hat's the common description of maccha. **

**The most used description is a flavor of sweets and other junk food. It's usually sweetened for people to like. I like Maccha ice cream.**


End file.
